Miles to Go
by readwritereview20
Summary: Sequel to my story The Distance! Takes place during Insurgent, slightly AU *obviously expect SPOILERS for Insurgent and Allegiant*. Eric has been stuck in a downward spiral, but can the reappearance of the one person who he never thought he would see again save him from himself before it's too late? Eric/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So like I said in the description, this is a sequel to my story The Distance, if you haven't read it I recommend you start there so that this story makes sense. I am putting this up now and I should start posting actual chapters again in a couple of days. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**The woods are lovely, dark and deep,**

**But I have promises to keep,**

**And miles to go before I sleep,**

**And miles to go before I sleep.**

**Robert Frost - Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening**

**I don't own the Divergent trilogy or Eric, just my OCs and original plot ideas.**

**Miles to Go**

**Prologue**

"This is unbelievable."

I scoff, "We all knew this was coming, Amar. Tension has been so high within the city this last year," I lean forward in my office chair, elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands.

"Yes," Alvin replies as he comes to lean against the back of my chair, "But mind controlling an entire faction seems a bit excessive, even for Jeanine."

Movement on one of the screens catches my attention and I zoom in, "Oh god."

If the control room wasn't packed with bureau employees I would be out of my chair pacing right now, but not only is there no room to move, but I can't afford to show that much emotion right now. I turn up the volume and everyone quiets down.

"_Now, this is a happy sight,"_ Eric's voice comes through the speakers loud and clear. It has been a year since I saw him in person, but I have grown accustom to watching him on the screens since I work in the control room.

He leans in close, so that his face is inches from Four's. He has that grin on his face that he wears sometimes these days; he never smiles anymore, not his real smile. _"The legendary Four,"_ He continues, _"No one's going to remember that I came in second now, are they? No one's going to ask me, 'What was it like to train with the guy who has only four fears?'"_

He draws his gun and I forget to breathe for a moment. "Don't you dare," I hear myself growl under my breath. I have had to watch Eric do a lot of horrible things this last year, things that I know he knows are wrong, but shooting Four would be taking a step past the point of no return.

His gun is against Four's temple and he cocks his head to the side, _"Think anyone would notice if he accidentally got shot?"_ He is asking a woman standing near him, one of the few Dauntless who isn't being mind controlled or divergent.

I don't know her personally but I recognize her as a leader from a year of watching the monitors. She shrugs her shoulders, _"Go ahead,"_ She replies uninterestedly, _"He's nothing now."_

"_Too bad you didn't just take Max up on his offer, Four. Well, too bad for you, anyway," _He clicks the bullet into the chamber and I squeeze the armrest until my knuckles turn white.

Suddenly the girl with Tobias, I'm pretty sure her name is Tris, has her gun out and pointed at Eric's forehead. _"Get your gun away from his head,"_ She orders.

Eric scoffs, _"You wouldn't shoot me."_ He is probably right, but acting like a pompous jerk is only going to provoke her more.

"_Interesting theory,"_ She replies and I can almost see the wheels turning in her head, no she isn't a killer. In a flash she points the gun at his foot and fires. He screams and I stand, I need a break from watching this.

My friend Paula seems to have picked up on this as she has materialized next to me and takes my place at the chair so I can go. I push through the crowd until I am out of the room and into the much less crowded hall.

"You alright?" Alvin asks from the doorway.

I shake my head no before leaning it against the wall. We stand there in silence for a while before I look at him, "I have to go."

He rolls his eyes and comes to lean on the wall right next to me so that no one else will hear our conversation, "We've been over this Gabby, you can't go back."

"That was then," I whisper as I turn the rest of my body to face him. "The situation is different now. Not to mention that he is out of control," I let out a deep breath and shift back and forth on my feet anxiously. One of the main downsides of working in the control room is that I have had a front row seat to watch the man I love begin to spiral out of control.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for his actions, Gabby," Alvin replies, setting a hand that I am sure was meant to be comforting on my shoulder.

"And do what instead?" I ask, shaking his hand off, "Blame you for kidnapping me and taking my away from him?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "You know what I meant." I take a moment to study him. Alvin is three years older than me and if Eric weren't the only man I could see, I'm sure he would be attractive with his short blond hair and blue eyes. After my initial hatred of him wore off, and I came to terms with the fact that he was only following orders, somehow he became my best friend here.

He's right though, I know that I can't blame myself or him for the way Eric has behaved since I have been gone. Eric's choices are his own and he will have to face the consequences, but I can't just stay here and watching idly.

I growl, "I can't just stand by and watch him self-destruct, I'll never forgive myself if I don't at least try to stop him before he gets himself killed." I am crying now, I have had a year to heal but the wound left after being ripped from my life and the people I love is still very fresh. "Please," I implore as I wipe tears way, "If you don't help me I'll go anyway, but I have a lot better chance of surviving if you help me."

He studies me before finally smacking the wall, "Fine! I'll help you sneak back in, but I'm coming along to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Deal," I reply quickly. I smile up at him and he rolls his eyes again.

"Damn you Gabby, you're going to get us all killed," He adds dramatically before starting down the hall. He stops a few feet away and turns back to me, "Meet me tomorrow night, the usual place."

I nod my head eagerly in reply and he walks away shaking his head. It took me a year to convince someone to help me escape from my prison but it doesn't matter now. I am finally going home.

**So I don't have this entire story already planned out and mostly written like I did with the first one. So that is where you guys come in! I want you to tell me what YOU want; scenes, characters, pairings, or anything else you can think of. Review or PM me and I will try to work everyone's ideas in as much as I can. I love you guys and thank you for continuing to support my stories!**


	2. Chapter 1

***Peeks head out of hole she has been hiding in***

**Hello again everyone! I missed you guys sooooo much. I know, I'm a horrible human being. I could blame being in the hospital again, or wok, or flappy bird, or John Green for my lack of presence and writing since the beginning of February, but the truth is much worse. To be honest, with The Distance I knew from day one what need to happen to get me to where I wanted the story to end. With this sequel, I have a rough idea of how I want it to end, but nothing between point A and point B but a few random ideas. I am insanely obsessed with having everything planned out, so this story scares me. BUT when I logged on to for the first time in a couple weeks and checked my story yesterday, I found that I had in total now 12 new reviews encourage me to continue. That, combined with the 6 I knew about, (and I know this sounds cheesy) but it made me cry, it also inspired me to keep writing. To face the unknown and unplanned world ahead of me and be brave.**

**Okay, now that I'm done being weird, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far: Guest, Hestia11, thecruelworldwelivein, LoneWolfPack , Kira Tsumi, Siravi, elphiethropp24601, CalaisForever, AB12, Opal and Onyx Lightning, mirakiayah, GuestYoooo, Guest, marisac212, Strike OOO, .Dot, Olivia-Ivy, Laura013 (who PMed me), and anyone else who isn't on this list who favorite and followed this story. I love you guys!**

**I still don't own Divergent…**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabby's POV**

"You sure about this?" Alvin asks as I I softly pull the lab door shut behind me. As I walk farther into the dimly lit room I study my co-conspirator. He is slumped lazily in one of the chairs at the back of the room, leaning the chair back againth the wall so he can prop her feet on the desk in front of him. He is dressed from head to toe in black and a large black backpack is resting against the wall next to his chair.

"Positive," I reply as I hop up to sit on the edge of the counter, careful to avoid sitting on any of the lab equipment. He groans and I smile at him, "You don't have to come, all I ask is that you get me inside the boundaries of the experiment."

After a second he smirks back at me, "You know I can't do that, you'll get yourself killed without me."

"Well stop complaining and let's go!" I reply impatiently.

He studies me for a moment before dropping his feet to the floor. He stands slowly and stretchs his arms above his head, his shirt hiking up for a moment to reveal the tattoo on his left side. Alvin is one of the people that they send in to the experiment when they need someone extracted so he has been trained to blend in with a faction, in his case the Dauntless.

Alvin notes me staring and shoots me a smirk before letting his arms drop. I clear my throat and slide down from my perch, adjusting the bag slung over my shoulder as I ask, "What's the plan?"

He studies me for a moment, "I convinced a couple of people that I was going in to retrieve a divergent tonight but that David wanted it kept quiet." He pauses for a moment before continuing through a yawn, "There should be a car waiting for us."

I nod and am about to ask what we are waiting for, when something occurs to me, "How did you explain taking me along? I mean everyone knows I'm not supposed to go back into the city."

He smirks, "I didn't tell them you were coming."

"Oh and when they see me getting into the car with you on the monitors they'll just assume it's some other girl with blue hair?" I ask sarcastically. He starts fiddling nervously with the strap of his bag, "I'm not going to like this plan, am I?"

Alvin turns and walks over to a supply closet, a moment later he wheels out a cart and an empty body bag, "If I'm going in for an extraction, they'll be expecting me to take a body from the morgue along to plant."

**xxxxxx**

When Alvin finally unzips the body bag I rip off the respirator mask and gasp for fresh air for a moment before grabbing the front of his shirt, "Never again."

"At least we're out now," He replies, glancing around nervously in search of any bureau vehicles coming after us.

He helps me up and I work my way around the car to the passenger door, slowly and on legs that refuse to wake up. "So, what's the plan from here?" I ask, studying the ruins of an old brick building.

Alvin chuckles, "My job was to get us out of the compound and to Chicago, after that I'm just here to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

I nod and consider our options for a moment, "Last time I was at the control room, Four was at Amity, hopefully he's still there. I want to talk to him before I go back in."

Alvin nods in agreement and the remainder of the car ride passes in silence. We ditch the car about half an hours walk from the invisible border that separates the Amity from the outside world.

I hop back and forth from one foot to the other, trying to keep myself warm as Alvin retrieves his bag from the car.

We walk in silence, taking advantage of the dark to sneak into the orchard on the far side of the compound. As my companion scouts for a good tree we can hide in while we regroup, I find myself glancing around, searching the shadows for anyone sent by the bureau to retrieve us.

Alvin must notice my worry as he walks back to me and nudges my shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll head into the city soon and once we make it in you know that they won't try to come after us for fear of compromising the experiment."

I nod before stifling a yawn, "I could use a few a minutes of sleep before we go talk to Four."

Alvin nods in agreement, he points to a tree up ahead, "That one has sturdy branches and it's pretty well hidden from sight by the trees around it."

I followed Alvin up into the tree and despite how uncomfortable the branch I ended up on is and despite the bark digging into my back, I fall asleep almost instantly.

**Okay so this chapter was super short, but I figured I would get it up here before I lost my nerve again.**

**Don't give up on me guys! PM or review things you want to see or ideas, and if I go too long without updating feel free to yell at me. Love you guys!**

**Question of the chapter: I'm interested to hear if you guys have seen the movie yet and if so your opinions on it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! You have no idea how good it feels to be writing again! I've missed it and I've missed you guys! Also, welcome to all of my new readers! This story already has more followers than The Distance had after 20 chapters and it took me until chapter 13 to get 30 reviews. Crazy!**

**Hestia11**** – Glad you liked the chapter and I agree about the movie. **

**taytayfanatical**** – Your comment made my smile, the greatest complement a writer can receive is being told that a reader liked a type of writing or situation in their story that they don't normally like.**

**hellraiserphoenix**** – I did ;)**

**thecruelworldwelivein**** – Glad you liked it!**

**CalaisForever**** – I completely agree, I love Theo and I think he did a great job as Four. I'm writing Four's reaction now, hopefully you will like it.**

**peygoodwin**** – The Gidgic reunion is the only scene I have planned out already, I'm hoping you'll like it.**

**Kira Tsumi ****– Very true, I think if they kept everything in and exactly the same as the book it would have to a 14 hour long experience that relied very heavily on Tris narrating parts of the book that work only on paper and not so well on video. **

**taylorgrimsley.14**** – I have been giving her introduction to Tris a lot of thought, I'm hoping everyone likes it. **

**GidgicLover**** – Awwww, thank you. Love the name by the way ;)**

**realityzabitch**** – Incorporating the book into the story is probabaly what scares me the most, I pulled my copy of Insurgent out and I have been re-reading it while I write. **

**Guest**** – Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Olivia-Ivy ****– I'm glad I'm back too! Yeah I wrote that scene back when I posted the prologue in February, I just couldn't decide what need to happen after. **

**IceQueen2196**** – I know! The muffin scene and *SPOILERS* the absence of almost all the characters involved in that scene. I love Uriah and Zeke so that was probably my biggest issue with the movie.**

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Divergent.**

"**You can love someone so much...But you can never love people as much as you can miss them."  
― John Green (Sorry, you know how much I love quotes, I've been getting a bit quote happy over on goodreads.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Eric's POV**

"Have you found Four and the girl yet?" Max's booming voice asks as soon as I have the door shut to Jeanine's office.

"No, but I will," I reply half-heartedly as I slump into the seat across from James. After Gidget died, I decided to embrace the person that everyone believed I was. I focused all my energy on helping Max and Jeanine prepare for our attack on Abnegation. Right now I should reveling in being on the 'winning team', or furious that the only obstacle in our way happened to be those two stiffs.

"For your sake, you had better," Jeanine adds without looking up from her paperwork.

I lean back into my chair and stare out the window. After a while my eyes land on the small tattoo on the inside of my wrist, the interlocking gears exactly like the one on Gabby's hand. I push myself out of the chair and head toward the labs on the second floor.

**xxxxxxxxx**

I pushed the door of the lab open softly, watching from the doorway for a moment while Andrew continues to work away at his desk, oblivious to my presence.

"It's been a while," I say finally, leaning against the door frame.

Andrew turns just long enough to study me for a moment, his eyes landing on the blue band around my arm. He turns back to face his computer, "Eric, I haven't seen you since…" He freezes, his entire body tensing up as he realizes that the last time we spoke was at Gabriella's funeral. After a moment he seems to snap out of it, clearing his throat, "I heard you were here."

It didn't take someone who had known Andrew for his entire life to tell that he was angry, "Yeah, I've been working with Jeanine for a while now."

My oldest, and possibly only remaining friend, scoffed loudly, "Apparently." The room descended into tense silence, the kind you can almost feel as the air seems to thicken and your clothes suddenly feel sizes too small. After a moment he sighs, "Did you need something in particular?"

"No, it's just," I pause, unsure of why I stopped by. I suppose that it was because of her, Gabby had been gone for 367 days now, some days it felt like a life time, others just a few days. I take a deep breath, "Never mind."

I turn to leave but his voice stops me, "You know something the Eric?" His tone is dripping with a fury that I can't account for. He doesn't wait for an answer to his question, "After you left her fune… that night, when it was all said and done, I defended you. When people asked why I was okay with her being with a monster, I…" He growls softly, pausing for a moment before turning to face me and shrugging dramatically, "Well, I'm Erudite, I hate being wrong."

I take a step back into the lab, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He started, finally pushing his chair back and standing, "It means that the moment she's gone you become something she would have hated, something that I swore you weren't."

"That's not fair, you know how I felt about your sister, it crushed me when she died," I growl back coming to stand a few inches away from Andrew. "Not to mention, you're Erudite and just as much a part of this coup as I am."

His voice lowers, but keeps the venom from when he was shouting, "I didn't have a choice in the matter, it's not like Jeanine held a meeting, asking if it would be ok with everyone if she went after an innocent faction for personal gain. This isn't Amity, we don't make decisions as a group, but if I had known, I wouldn't have chosen to go along with it." He studies me for a moment before his voice comes again, a fierce whisper just loud enough for me to hear, "You know what I think, those character traits had to be down there buried. Good men don't just suddenly turn out to be killers; don't order their soldiers to shoot innocent women and children in the street."

"Shut up," I growl back, now toe to toe with the man who was once like a brother to me.

"I'm just glad she didn't have to see what kind of person who turned out to be, it would have broken her heart." His eyes, those eyes that held the same intelligence as hers but none of the fire, shone with something that I had never seen in them. We stood there locked a staring match for a few seconds before I launched myself at him.

The next few minutes where a blur until two Dauntless ran into the room and pulled us apart. I stood there for a second, trying to catch my breath before I realized that I had blood running down the side of my face. I roughly shake off my guard and head out of the room, not knowing where I'm going and not caring as long as it's away from here.

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. I hope Eric didn't get too OOC. Another thing I wanted to mention, Now that we are entering canonical territory, I want to let you guys know: I will keep some of the events of Insurgent and Allegiant the same, BUT I firmly believe in the butterfly effect when I'm writing. Introducing/taking away one character can change events drastically, so trying to stay faithful to the story while making sure it all still flows naturally is my goal. So if there are any moments/scenes you really want to see from the books, let me know and I will try to work them in.**

**Love you guys! I will try to have the next chapter up on Sunday, but this weekend looks like it will be pretty busy so maybe Monday… Tuesday at the latest. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! The next chapter is going to be pretty short, so it should be up soon!**

**Strike OOO**** – Thank you! I'm glad it's back too! And I do completely agree about the movie, it was good, just not in the same way as the book.**

**Guest (Ch 2)**** – Why thank you ;)**

**hellraiserphoenix**** – Thank you, hope you like it.**

**thecruelworldwelivein**** – I'm glad that my updating makes you happy ;)**

**Hestia11**** – Interesting thought… I might have borrowed it ;)**

**taylorgrimsley.14**** – Thank you ;)**

**Kira Tsumi**** – me too ;p**

**TheBenBen**** – I'm happy you're happy**

**realityzabitch**** – Awww! Thank you!**

**Anniebananie1252 ****– Interesting thought. I think that our perceptions of other people are unique. I mean you and I could have the exact same conversation with someone, but we might see the person's words and actions differently. I don't think that Gabby or Eric would see Four in the same way that Tris does and therefor he might seem different in my story than in Veronica's because the book is written from the POV of a girl who is in love with Four.**

**IceQueen2196 ****- If or when the story makes it back to the bureau, I can definitely do that. : )**

**Guest ****– Thank you, that really means a lot to me!**

**Olivia-Ivy**** – Thank you, I figured Andrew isn't the type of person to be okay with the attack and I can see that there would definitely be some tension between them after Gabby's death.**

**reekaL0VE**** – I won't give up on it! I can't stand the thought of disappointing you all.**

**marisac212**** – Thank you, I'm glad he isn't too badly OOC.**

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Divergent or Four. **

**Chapter 3**

**Gabby's POV**

I hear the crackling of leaves and twigs before I can actually see two men. Alvin is still dressed in all black, but he has stack of red and yellow clothes tucked under his arm.

Four stops finally, a few feet away from the tree I'm perched in, "Okay, tell me what this is about." He studies Alvin curiously for a moment, "I don't remember you from Dauntless, what did you need to talk to me about so desperately?"

Alvin smiles, studying the younger man in front of him for a moment before running a hand through his hair, "You're right, we don't actually know each other."

I take this as my cue, silently dropping out of the tree to sneak up behind my former instructor. Four shrugs, "Why did you want to talk to me then?"

"He didn't," I reply softly.

Four whirls around, his eyes landing on me for a moment before filling with realization, "Gabby?"

"Hello Four," I say softly a smirk taking over my face at his look of shock, "It's been a while."

"Gabby?"

"Oh no, did that simulation serum affect your ability to speak?" I ask, feigning worry.

He continues to stare at me for a moment before a half smirk touches his mouth, "God, it really is you."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Alvin smirk before he puts in, "I take it she's always been this sarcastic."

Four nods in agreement before turning back to me, "I don't understand, I saw your corpse being pulled out of the chasm. How can you be alive?"

I open my mouth to reply, knowing that I can trust Four, but when I catch the slightly threatening look Alvin is sending my way, I rethink my reply. I clear my throat softly, "I've been around."

Four studies me skeptically for a moment, curiosity tinting the edges of his intelligent eyes. He seems like he is about to pressure me for an answer, but the sound of someone calling his name distracts him.

"Tobias? Tobias where are you?"

Four glances my way for confirmation before calling back, "Over here Tris."

The girl I recognize as Beatrice Prior, or Tris, steps into the little clearing we have been hiding in, "Caleb said you went this… Oh," Tris pauses, studying Alvin and I curiously, taking in our black clothes and my hair before adding, "What's going on?"

"Tris, this is my friend…" I cut Four off before he can tell Tris who I am. I'm sure that if Four trusts Tris, I should be able to too, but I don't. Seeing her stand there now brings back the memory of her holding her gun to the love of my life's head, and it takes every ounce of self-control I have not to say or do something I'm sure I will regret later.

It's not even that I can blame her for what she did. Eric was, and still is, completely out of control. I also see the way she looks at Four and I know that is someone was threatening Eric, I wouldn't have hesitated to do the same thing.

I rationalize my mistrust as being careful and decide to use my middle name instead of my first, just in case. "I'm Marie," I pause briefly motioning to Alvin, "This is my friend Al." Tris gives me a strange look but I don't pay attention long enough to analyze it, "Four was my instructor when I was a Dauntless initiate last year."

Tris studies me for a moment, seeming to mirror my suspicion as she studies me like I'm a wild animal she must be cautious of. After a moment she nods and I focus back on my mission. All that matters to me right now is getting back into the city before it's too late to stop Eric from self-destructing.

Alvin taps me on the shoulder and hands me a stack of clothes. He seems to be enjoying the idea of spending time in the Amity compound about as much as I am, but we both know if we are going to survive this we can't rush in. We need to regroup, and if getting to my boyfriend in time means spending a couple of days cooped up with the overly docile faction, then it's worth the torture.

**So what do think? Let me know! **

**I have a long day of work ahead of me, when I check my phone on break and find reviews from you guys it makes me day 100% better. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy guacamole people! I know it took me a bit to update, but it was really feeling the love! 23 Reviews since my last chapter went up. And while I'm on the subject, sorry it took forever, life's been crazy.**

**Guest**** - Thank you! I'm excited for them to meet again too.**

**IceQueen2196**** – It's all good, glad you like it!**

**ToxicArt123**** - Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping this story!**

**CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight**** - I did and glad you like it**

**Guest**** – Glad it's addictive, that means a lot!**

**ladyofstayne**** - I will update again soon!**

**Supreme Dictator of Cupcakes****- Thank you! LOVE the name btw!**

**Guest**** – Thank you **

**helloimsupermaaan****– WOW, I'm glad you like it that much!**

**Squidgylove**** - Eric is my fav too. HOWEVER, you have to read the books first!**

**Chocoegg333**** – Thank you, me too ;)**

**Strike OOO**** – Don't get me wrong, I love Tris, but that doesn't mean that Gabby does/will.**

**Guest **** - :] (you guys really need to start coming up with names so I can tell your reviews apart, lol)  
**

**hazu23**** - I know, I'm getting excited to write it.**

**pmollymay**** - Oh thank you!**

**Kira Tsumi ****– I know, it might take a bit. Things have to happen first**

**thecruelworldwelivein**** – Thank you **

**marisac212 ****– I will try my best!**

**peygoodwin**** – Interesting questions… :]**

**Olivia-Ivy**** – Oh my gosh that made my day.**

**CalaisForever**** – I hope it lives up to your expectations when I write it.**

**Laura013**** – I am!**

**Hestia11**** – I imagine the same happy dance I do every time I see a new review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Eric's POV**

"So you shoot someone with this and it implants a simulation receiver?" Max asks, studying the device and gun lying on the in front of him.

"Put simply, yes," Jeanine begins without looking up, but the sound of the door to her office opening draws everyone's attention away from the weapon.

A middle aged Erudite man walks in, studying us all cautiously before seeming to look to Jeanine for confirmation that it is okay to speak in our presence. A slight nod of her head is the only confirmation he needs to begin, "I apologize for the interruption, but we have tracked the Prior girl, Eaton boy, and a group of surviving Abnegation to the Amity compound."

Jason nods, "I had heard that the Amity opened their doors as a safe house of sorts."

"I'll get a group of Dauntless together and go get them," I start, pushing myself up and out of my chair, anxious to get my hands on the two freaks.

"No," Jeanine replies, tapping her nails on the desk thoughtfully as I drop back into my seat. "I'll send a few of my people into Amity with yours, but you should stay here and keep preparing to lead the team we send to Candor."

The look in her eyes tells me I don't have a choice in the matter, so I don't argue. I listen to the rest of the conversation halfheartedly, only picking up on bits and pieces. It's decided that a group of Dauntless and Erudite will head in tonight to take care of the annoying pests hiding out at Amity.

The thought takes me back to school, an obscure memory I hadn't thought about in a long time…

_I am sitting at our usual outdoor study table with Gidget and Andrew. The early summer sun is beating down and most of the other kids are running around the yard or sitting in the grass. _

_Gabriella is studying the page of her text book like it holds the answers to all of life's questions, absently tapping her pen on the table as she scans the page between jotting notes in her notebook. A sudden high pitched obnoxious laugh pierces the peaceful scene, causing her to jump and results in a jagged line drawn over her neatly printed notes. _

_She growls softly, gripping her pen so tightly that I can hear the plastic crackle as splinters under the pressure of her contracting fist. _

_After a second she lets out a high pitched chuckle, imitating the two Amity girls huddled on the grass near our table. The two girls share a concerned stare before apologizing softly and moving away. _

_Andrew and I share a look, before turning back to our studies. Gidget never looks up from her book, even when she mumbles "Stupid annoying Amity," under her breath once the girls have gone. _

The memory brings a small smirk to my face and I find my eyes drifting to the tattoo I got the on my wrist after her death. The Erudite man leaves the room and I am forced to tune back into the conversation as it shifts back to the device on Jeanine's desk.

**I know, super short. But I figured this would hold everyone over until I can finish the next chapter. I've been having trouble writing these chapters because I have so many ideas for later in the story now, but almost none for the chapters in the middle. Hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. Love you guys!**


End file.
